1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method for balance training device, and more particularly to a controlling method by changing the position of the supporting point defined in a balance training device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional balance training device includes a base 41, a supporting member 42 and a platform 43. Wherein the supporting member 42 is standing on the base 41, and one end of the supporting member 42 is pivoted with the platform 43 and abutted against the platform 43. In detail, the supporting member 42 has a ball-shaped pivoting portion 44 adapted to one end thereof, and the platform 43 defines a pivoting cavity 45. Thus, the pivoting portion 44 of the supporting member 42 is received in the pivoting cavity 45, enabling the platform 43 to freely pivot universally relative to the supporting member 42 and allowing the platform 43 to be in a tilted state. Accordingly, a user can stand on the platform 43 and try to make the platform 43 be horizontal, so that the muscle of the user can be trained.
However, the position of the pivoting cavity 45 is fixed; that is, the relative position between the supporting member 42 and the platform 43 is unchanged. Therefore, the user can make the platform 43 be horizontal easily when standing on and the conventional balance training device can hardly provide an effect for training the muscle of the user, due to the platform 43 is tilted within a simple rule.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.